poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 3: Yakima's Time Bomb
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 3: Yakima's Time Bomb is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Gamma's team goes against Yakima the Taskless, who threatens to set a time bomb to destroy innocent lives at a pet talent show. Plot Part One Narrator: In our last adventure, Victoria the Vain went on a rampage to recruit innocent bystanders, including Cooler and Momo, as her unwilling henchmen. Thanks to Nose Marie and Violet's quick thinking, Victoria's plan was foiled. However, our heroes' mission to stop the Devil Dog Quartet is not over as the second World Tour Saga continues in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (Yakima is seen sleeping near a beach then he wakes up.) Yakima: Ah... Now, time for some work... even though I don't want to. (Yakima's cell phone rings and he answers it.) Yakima: Hello? Voice: You lackadaisical, lazy loon! Where have you been?! Yakima: Boss, don't raise your voice. I was thinking of a plan. Voice: Well, you better think of an escape plan. The Extravagant One and the Narcissistic One have been captured. Yakima: Ha. They'll never catch me because I got a secret weapon, that will make their eyes go swirly. Just wait. Voice: I don't care if it makes their eyes see polka dots! You better not fail your mission if you know what's good for you. If you do, then you will suffer my wrath. Yakima: Alright, boss. (hangs up phone) Huh? (notices a saxophone player catching attention from a few bystanders.) Hmm... that's It! (Runs inside a music store, and comes out with a record player.) Enjoy your cash! (Plays a record on a record player, which plays 60s rock dance music attracting a lot of humans, cats, kittens, dogs and puppies.) And now, to part 2... (Plays the flute spookily alongside the music, causing the dancers to dance while hypnotized.) That's right. Dance, you fools, dance! (Meanwhile, Gamma and his team are looking for Yakima.) Gamma: All right, Yakima, where are you? Catgut: Well, he could be anywhere. Gamma: And if I were to find him, he'll be sorry he and his friends try to take over Poundsville. Michelle: Wait. I hear some catchy music I feel like... (Dances a tango with Catgut) Gamma: Just as I thought. Yakima is using his dirty tactics. Get out your ear plugs! (Gamma and his group cover their ears.) Yakima: Follow me. (leads the hypnotized crowd into following Him, except one puppy. The puppy rushes to Gamma and his group.) Puppy: Please help me! That dog took my Big Brother away! Catgut: but How are You not affected by Yakima's Music? Michelle: I've a theory. (checks the puppy's ears.) Ah. She's temporarily deaf as a post. Puppy: Eh? Michelle: I said, "ARE YOU DEAF?!" (The puppy, startled by the yelling, tears up.) Michelle: (With an uncomfortable look on her face) Oh, no... Do you know where they went? (The puppy points to where Yakima went.) Catgut: Michelle honey? Michelle: Sorry. Puppy: You don't have to apologize. I get sensitive when somebody yells at me. Catgut: Like Iggy... Gloomy: As well as Dexter and Tony too. Catgut: Ok, let's not get so nitpicky. Gloomy: Just saying. Michelle: Don't cry, little buddy. We'll help you find your older brother. Puppy: You will? Gamma: Yes. Yes, we will. What's your name? Puppy: My name is Olivier. Catgut: Well, Olivier, lead the way. Olivier: Okay. Follow me. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima